Henry
Bio Adventures on Rails Henry was built by stolen plans by Sir Nigel Gresley which resulted in a mix of a A3 'Pacific' and a C1 'Atlantic' engine. He was sold to the Fat Director who was desperate for an engine at the time (1919). In 1922, he stalled in Ballahoo Tunnels claiming the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes", and refused to come out despite various failed attempts to get him out. He was let out after Gordon broke down with Express, and Edward couldn't pull the train himself. He was repainted blue for a time, until he along with Gordon and James went on strike due to their recent mishaps. His poor condition continued until he was given Welsh coal. However, in the winter of 1935, he crashed into a goods train at Killdane, and was sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into a LMS Black Five. He also became an 'Enterprising' engine after rescuing D199's train and the 'Limited' pulled by Bear. He now works on the Main Line, as a much more sensible engine. He seems to carry a rivalry with James, and occasionally argues with Gordon. He usually works goods or stopping passenger trains, and if Gordon is away, he usually pulls the Express. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry is also a nature-lover. Livery He is painted NWR green with red lining and a yellow number '3' on his tender. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks, The 20 Annoying Trucks, Coal Loss, Henry Tries His Best, Henry and The Express, Snow Trouble, Restoring Vicarstown, Henry, James, and Nexus, Henry and the New Engines, and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother (does not speak) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10), Thomas' Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day, Bad Ballast, and New Year Problems *Season 11 - Old Iron (cameo), Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine, Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration (does not speak), Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, and Freedom at Last! (cameo), *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Enterprising Engines Part 2 (cameo), Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies, and Paxton and Norman *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue, Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van, Donald and the Lost Tarpulin (mentioned), Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud (cameo), Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Diesel Domination and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Gallery 682px-Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG 497px-Henry'sMagicBox20.jpg|Henry in CGI FileCallingAllEngines42.jpg|Henry covered in sludge 504px-TheFlyingKipper7.jpg|Henry pulling The Flying Kipper in a deleted scene RareHenryNameplate.jpg|Henry's rare nameboard Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters